Backfire!
by Cordogg
Summary: She intended to play a game with Doc Hudson but it backfires. However, the consequences aren't bad. Reviews much appreciated if you read.


**This story takes place a month and a half after "Beautiful Stranger". This is something I just thought up and thought would be fun to add.**

**I don't own Cars. Pixar and Disney do.**

Ramone was staring at her. "Say what now?" He had to make sure he was hearing it right. "I want you to fix me up please...just

like this. I'll pay whatever it takes." the gentle-spoken Lamborghini persisted. His assistant, Boost, and a visiting DJ too were eyeballing

her as if she had gone completely mad. Ramone's eldest daughter Letche was at a loss for words. She hadn't arrived with her sister long

ago so she didn't have the whole scoop on the Doc/Prince thing yet, only that from the few days she had known the black car she was

very shy, reserved, even around her equally- reserved husband. And now she had this outlandish request. To say that the others present

in the room were flabbergasted was an understatement. Was this _THE SAME PRINCE THEY KNEW_? DJ and Boost exchanged somewhat

nervous side glances when they were sure that she didn't notice. Months ago at her reception, Doc approached the Delinquents as he

made his rounds with thank yous for attending his wedding.

The five of them gradually veered into the topic of "rough riding". In other words, engaging on a level of roughness using...things. No

one knew how the subject came up exactly. Some of the Delinquents had tried it. Wingo let an Emo femme tie him up once and was

convinced the girl was trying to kill him. He ended up leaving in the middle of it because he thought she was psycho. So he didn't much

too care for it, he said, because it was just too intimidating to him to let a girl control him "like that". Control him like that, during "the

act". And HE wasn't feeling trying to chain up no one. He dated the chick again because she was hot and ended up screwing her the

normal way. Some like DJ had a fetish for it especially if he was in control although he didn't care if she dominated at times. He and Tia

were big on S&M. Boost didn't care who was the slave or master. He had only tried it twice with an old girlfriend in which he played both

roles. He had no opinion on which was better, admitting he got off on both. The traditional way of engaging was fine by him, but if she

decided to want to role-play then he was all for it. He was no fan of games but he didn't refuse an opportunity either. But he wouldn't

have cared one way or the other. According to him it all ended in achieving said goal: sex. Snot Rod was the only one that had never tried

it because it just wasn't Mia's thing, nor his. And honestly, no one could envision Snot Rod playing any role whatsoever, especially with his

newfound stuttering. It would be a laughable scenario to picture him trying to take charge in that manner. Or submitting. Even when he

had his supercharger on his front, still it was an impossible scene to fathom. This was another odd scenario to hear Doc Hudson discussing

something of this nature. So when he commented that in his younger 1960s days he in fact was almost addicted to doing it, which

included bondage. It was just so hard to picture Doc, of all cars doing some act like that. But if the episode in his garage 12 months ago

was anything to go by when he eloped, it couldn't be all that mind-blowing to envision a thirty-something Hudson in that drugged-out sex

addicted phase. Of course now he had long grown out of that reckless stage. Sort of. Now that he was married, and considering who he

wed, he had _changed_. And for the better. At his own reception, Doc had confided in them that he had always wanted to "play a game"

with Prince in the bedroom but was sure she would never go for it. She was probably still in shock over going from suicidal to a mom-to-be

all in matter of months back then. Memories of that conversation began to flood back into the two tuners' minds.

_ What they DIDN'T know, as well as Doc, was that Prince had accidentally eavesdropped in on their boy chat in the reception hall on her _

_way to the girl's __lounge. She really didn't mean to listen in, but once she heard her name, naturally she became curious as to who was _

_speaking of her, and why. __As she listened to her groom, she discovered that he harbored the same fantasy that she had. Just for the heck_

_ of it, she had always wondered about __the world of "games", she just never had the guts to try it. Well, until this point the only lover she _

_ever had was the Hornet, and while content with it, __never suspected that he would EVER be into something that unorthodox. What a _

_treat it was to discover this._

This morning Prince sat in her garage watching her son Monarch as he slept soundly in his canopy crib. He was nearly two months old and

oblivious that his mother was feeling feisty for his old man. She was off today and tomorrow. Grinning, she got an idea. She called Sally,

who readily agreed to babysit for her tonight. Then, it was done. She could now proceed to step 2. It had been over six weeks. According

to Michael and Doc, romance could return to normal between them. The Hornet and the Lamborghini could get their Barry White (back)

on. She reserved then rented the Grand Suite again at the Wheel Well. Step 3, notified her husband not to go home tonight but to go to

the Wheel Well Grand Suite when he left work. Doc was ecstatic when he received a small vase with one red velvet rose in it with a note

that had her black lipstick print on it where she kissed it-and her scent. She had sprayed her perfume on the note which simply

read: "My Knight in Blue Armor, meet me at the Grand Suite, Wheel Well." He didn't have to ask about the baby knowing she had already

made accommodations. His shift didn't end until five, when the clinic closed. After hours he would be on standby tonight. He couldn't wait

to get out of the clinic now. He kept glowering at the wall clock as if his glower would somehow speed the time up. One more patient, five-

o-clock took forever to come with Michael volunteering to be on standby for him. Five p.m. arrived. FINALLY.

**Earlier that morning:**

As soon as she sent the florist to Doc's office she moved to step 4. With about 7 hours left she had to get herself ready **now**.

"I'll pay it whatever it is, you name the price. It's just for one day. I'll put my black paint back on tomorrow." "Oh you don't have to pay

me for it Prince I'm just saying that..you know, I'm just a bit shocked." Ramone assured her. He never had a request like this and the

fact that she just rolled in and blurted it out in front of everyone else inside made it even more baffling to comprehend. Ramone was no

idiot; he knew exactly the kind of gear and paint Print was requesting. He turned to prepare an area for her and cocked a wry grin to

himself. "Okay, yeah sure I can do it." he put in. Letche stifled a giggle and went to help her father. "We' gonna hook you up _good_,

girl." she told Prince. Playing stupid, Prince gavethe two tuners a "What?" look. They both displayed tight-lipped smiles. "You guys can help

fix me up too." she recommended. "And DJ, I need your building talents. I need some equipment set up in the hotel room." "Sho'. No

problem." was his response. Being painted up was nothing new to Prince. Her usual color was black but during her showgirl days she was

accustomed to being repainted several times a week for a show performance. One of the perks of being a Show Girl was you had some of

the most dazzling paint jobs imaginable, and done free of charge at that. What celebrities paid thousands for, performing in Vegas got you

fixed up at the expense of the venue you worked for. Her former life was flashy, she wore different colors almost weekly. She had to admit

she did miss that part of dancing. Even if it was for one day, at least she could go back in time and shock Doc.

_DJ also got an idea, because he remembered Doc telling him that he wanted to know what it was like to reign over Prince..._

_Reign OVER her. So he prepared to leave and shook his head, with an evil smirk that betrayed his future actions. "Forgive me Prince. I like_

_ you, you know __that, but I gotta look out for my boy, Doc. ". he muttered under his breath his grin wicked. "I'll set something up, alright."_

At around six, Doc entered the hotel suite. "My love, okay, you got me out here. Where are you?". He called out to his spouse. He

surveyed the area. The lights were dimmed down. Maybe she was sleep. He noticed a path of temporarily-painted symbols that

represented the female sex: circles with rod-tipped crosses that seemed to instruct him to drive a certain way across the floor with the

words "Stay on these lines handsome Hornet." The words were written in elegant script. Oh, she had something romantic planned for

him! He started over to the center of the room when all of the lights suddenly flickered on. All the way across the other side he saw her

sitting there. She looked completely different. Gone was her all black paint. She had been painted a metallic sand color, with her top

painted jet black in curled patterns that gave her an almost flapper hairstyle. Her lips were a Gothic purple, the back of her was covered

with a custom-made black leather strap that once again made her appear as though she had a thong with attaching "belts" on either side.

Topping it off were both of her sides had leather coverings adorned with fancy chains. All said leather accessories were black. Each one of

her rims had rhinestones in them. She looked like an insane mixture of Betty Boop and Madonna. With a killer stare. It was insane in a

positive way. Sexy was hardly the word Doc used to describe it. **SHE LOOKED HOT**. Like a classy _DOMINATRIX_.

He didn't even notice how boredly she was staring at him as he made a b-line straight for her. He was so turned on by her appearance

that he failed to notice her semi-closed eyelids narrowed into slits firing off a dull gaze at him. The minute he moved he heard something

snap in place, lurching him to a stop in his tracks. He looked down to see that he had rolled right over some sort of contraption in the

middle of the floor-just as she wanted. And once he did she was ready with a hidden button behind the counter where she was. She hit it

as soon as he crept into place. "How typical of males like YOU," dripped that so sultry cat-like voice of hers with heavy sarcasm. Doc didn't

know what to say. Okay, this was a side of Prince he hadn't seen before. He was working on trying to break her out of being so shy, well, it

looked like he was succeeding. He was speechless as he watched his sports car wife creep stealthily out to him. "Just can't wait to put your

filthy, grungy tires on me can you?" she grumbled coldly. "PRINCE? What's the meaning of this-?"

**"SHUT UP!"**

Prince barked so hard that it shocked her as much as it did him. He jumped a few inches off the floor, and she with him. Doc couldn't

believe what he was seeing, let alone hearing. This had to be a dream. Out of view where he could not see her, she struggled not to laugh.

Regaining her composure, and becoming more emboldened she came back to the front of him again. "I didn't give you permission to talk

yet. You've been a ba-aaaaaaaaaad, boy, Doctor Hudson. And when boys behave badly like you do, they have to be punished." "Oh really

now?" he retorted with his own sarcasm and with a growing grin. He was catching on. She went over to the bar in search of something,

what, he did not know but he realized that one of his wildest fantasies was about to play out. He grinned helplessly to himself. So, she

WAS into this sort of thing after all! He didn't know that she had listened in on his chat with the Delinquents. There was just one small

problem, HE wanted to be the master. Being restrained in the middle of the floor wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but now that he was

the submissive one, it really wasn't all _that_ bad. But then he noticed that his front right cuff was actually _loose_. As was his left one! What

Prince _didn't_ know was that DJ had schemed to give Doc his chance to take charge by deliberately unscrewing the bolts in the floor cuffs

he installed. He did this, so that Doc could escape! Of course, Doc didn't know this. He only knew that this device appeared to be defective

because he was easily able to squirm his front part free. Taking precaution to not get caught in the act, he quietly freed himself while

making sure she couldn't see what he was up to. All the while, he distracted the wife with idle talk. "What bad thing, have I done?" he

played along, freeing his back half. She was in for a nasty surprise. "For instance, scraping the carpet with your burn tracks to get at me

just now. No compliments, you know. Not even a 'you look different', or, 'I like your outfit'; 'I hate your outfit'. Whatever. Just want to

have at it. No...'Wow, you look gorgeous', no "Thanks for the flower and the note," just "Oh yeah, let me hit it'. Is that all you think

about, Hudson? Is how you can tear into me?"

Doc pondered his response while he kept a savage glare on her. Choosing his words he leveled a stern warning: "Girl, if you think what we

did when I _first_ took you, or what happened on our reception night was 'tearing into you' believe me, you haven't seen NOTHING yet. Let

alone _felt_ it!" "Is that a _threat_ Doc? Did you forget who is bolted to the floor at the moment? I'd love to see you get across this floor now."

With her back turned and convinced that she had him secured, she was taking her time to pull out the accessory of her choice, a whip of

some sort. There was the unmistakable fury of screeching tires and a furious roar which jolted her into a startled spiral. She spun around

just in time to see him right up on her, glaring with phony rage. "You mean, like this?" he assumed. Her voice left her. This was not what

_she_ had in mind. This was not supposed to happen. Doc eyeballed her hard, waiting for her response. She looked exasperated. She was

exasperated. "You had something to say to me, I believe." "How did you-?" "**YOU BE QUIET**." he warned her with an annoyed sneer,

although his annoyance was a farce. But a not-too-soft shove accompanied his order forcing her to knock over two glass containers sitting

on the bar. "Two can play this game sweet heart. Or have you forgotten how much more experienced than you I really am? " he pressed

her hard against the bar. "Oh, now you're quiet. How am I a bad boy? Please tell me sweet heart because I missed it." He cocked his

expression to the side near her mouth, curiously awaiting her answer, which of course - never came. After a second, he carried on: "No

I'm not a bad boy. I'm a _rough_ boy. I told you before, you have no idea what you married as a bedroom lover." Doc's sudden dominance

did more than intimidate Prince, it was slightly terrifying. But it was scaring her in a sinfully GOOD way. "Looks like your little plan here

backfired, am I right? HUH?"

Her sneer was indignant. She wasn't going to admit it for she had to keep some of her dignity. But his sneer was even more malicious.

She was getting into this game and so was he. She knew he would never hurt her intentionally for Doc had boundaries even he would not

cross. But now that it was clear that both had dreamed of this tryst for some time, since they first locked eyes on each other and became

a couple they decided to throw caution to the wind. She was getting worked up and ready for him. "I bet you are rough." she spoke softly

losing alot of the bravado she had earlier. Yet she still tried to put on her bravest posture. But she was about to break into a grin, and Doc

saw it. He too started smiling. She caved in first and began laughing at her own flaws in her defiance. "I'm sorry." "You've still got a ways

to go on this kid, but you're trying." "I still can't picture you you dinging me rough." she told him. "You think I'm kidding?" Doc eyed her

severely. "Baby, you couldn't handle ALL OF ME!" By the way he growled it, she realized he wasn't playing. Out in the empty hallway their

shouts could be heard back and fourth.

"You've stretched me open wide enough I bet I can! If I could have our son I can assure you!"

"Oh yeah? Okay. You want it rough? I'll give you rough."

"Not if you can't catch me!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Too slow!"

"Wait till I catch you…"

Screeching tires, engines revving. It did take Doc a while to catch her but catch her he did. He had anticipated her next flight path and

was ready for it, causing her to run right into him. Before she knew what hit her he had suddenly moved behind her and completely

flipped her over. He had her leaning against the wall. It was then that he noticed the spot where his son always nursed from. "I always

wondered what that tastes like..." he started salaciously, ready to latch his mouth there but she kicked him with a new demand. "COME

ON! IF YOU'RE SO 'Fast n' Furious' THEN RIDE ME! COME ON!". She was escalating the game. He glanced to the side. "Okay, you asked for

it." He relished in her ticklish frame while he pelted her with kisses. She was begging for it, for him. She needed to have that emptiness

within her filled _now_. Of course he had every intention of slowing down if it became too unbearable, but it never happened. There was the

violent shaking of a wall picture hanging in the hallway synchronized with banging against the wall set at a steady pace. Two revs per

second with an overbearingly loud engine. _And lots of female screaming and panting using. _

Some time passed when the two vehicles checked out at the counter the next day, with Doc fully agreeing to pay for the damages done to

the inside of the suite. The damage was extensive. Quite a few items broken and burn marks on the floor. Oh, and the smashed area of

wall that stayed in contact with Prince's head each time Doc thrusted. The hotel manager was not at all upset, just silently dismayed. The

entire staff heard them. They knew like anyone else what had occurred. Looking as dignified as always, Doc strolled out with his new wife,

who once again, was her bashful self. To the hotel staff, it was the most bizarre thing to look at these two, so regal a couple they were,

and so calm and picture them engaged in some sort of sordid sex game. She had a some scuffs and pings here and there, nothing that

couldn't be buffed out. Yes she was incredibly sore, but the the thrill of feeling the full wrath of Doc's erotic fury far outweighed any aching

suspensions she was feeling. Doc had his own scuff marks and scrapes on him as well. Not nearly as scraped up as she was though. it

was clear who dominated this session. "Wow, I didn't know you could do those things. Didn't quite work as you hoped but it was clever

still, that thing in the floor. It would have worked had it not been faulty." he told her as she huddled against him. She was mighty proud of

herself still. She had gone from being a barely- sociable introvert whose throat knotted at anything intimate-related to the verge of

becoming a nymphomanic. All because of Doc. Just as her arrival had brought out things in him no one knew existed he had done the

same to her. "I will work on that." she told him. She put on some music for them to drive back to. _**City of Blinding Lights (2005 Live**_

_** From Milan)**_ version by _**U2**_. Another one of her favorite groups as well as Doc's he liked them. They were Irish. As a half-Irish he had to

support U2. And anyway their songs were good.

The striking couple headed back to Radiator Springs, content with their time together.


End file.
